Are you my wife?
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: A new story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Mary Ann

I was doing the wash, thinking of a certain sailor man, when he came out of the clearing. I blushed a bit, which was silly, as he doesn't notice me as a girlfriend. But how long I had wish he would sweep me off my feet. That will only happen in my dreams though.

"Hi Mary Ann!" He says excitedly. Oh, how does he not know how much even his voice does to me? I guess not.

"Hi Gilligan." I say, almost in a whisper. How he managed to hear me, I will never know.

"Want to go butterfly hunting with me?" I shook my head, giggling. Butterfly hunting is how we relax after chores, or a way for Gilligan to escape the Skipper's attitude and the dreaded cap slap.

"Sure Gilligan. Just wait till I get the wash hung on the line." But, and I love him for it, he couldn't wait, and started hanging the wash up in record time.

"Come on Mary Ann, time to go butterfly hunting!" He was so excited, he ran into a tree. He smiled and shook it off, but didn't see the coconut fall. Before I could warn him, it fell on his head. I ran to his side, and somehow found the strength to pick him up and run back to camp.

Professor

Me and Skipper were playing chess, the only time I actually had to think on chess, when Mary Ann came in with Gilligan in her arms. Skipper got up to take him out of her arms, which she told him to back off, or the cap gets it. He backed off, and I followed to see if I could be of any assistance.

"Oh, Professor, is he ok?" I gently pushed her away, and checked his vital signs. His eyes reacted to light, his pulse was normal, and aside from a bump on the head, there were no signs of any other injures. I asked what happened, and she told me the story.

"Mary Ann, he is just fine. The coconut left a nasty bump, and he was knock unconscious. He will make up in about an hour or two. Now, may I suggest leaving him alone till then." She gave me a Try-to-make-me-leave-and-I-will-hurt-you look.

"Or stay here and keep him company." With that, I left. As I came back to the table, the Skipper was pacing back and forth.

"How's my little buddy doing Professor?" He asked, worried out of his mind.

"Gilligan will make a full recovery in a hour Skipper. And, I do believe I put you in check." He chuckled, and we returned to our game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know my grammar is bad, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again. But I am still in high school, so cut me some slack people. On with the story**

* * *

Skipper

After the Professor beat me at chess, I went to the bigger hut, where Gilligan and I sleep. I looked at his hammock, where he was still sleeping soundly. I hopped he would wake up soon. I miss my little buddy being active, and it kill's me to see him sleeping during the middle of the day. Suddenly, his left hand moved. His eyes started to flutter open.

"Everyone! Gilligan is waking up!" Everyone but Mary Ann came charging into the hut.

"I say my good man, did you say the poor lad is waking up?" Mr. Howell asked. I nodded and pointed to Gilligan, who had just opened his eyes.

"Hey everybody. What am I doing in bed?" He asked us. The Professor came up to explain.

"You see Gilligan, the coconut fell from a great distance from the Cocos nucifera and hit your cranium."

"Professor, can you please speak normally for once?" Gilligan asked, confused. We all laughed as he explained it again.

"What I mean is the coconut fell from a great hight and fell on your head." Gilligan smiled, understanding what the Professor said.

Gilligan

I got up, and almost hit the dirt. I'm still a bit dizzy, though I don't know why. The Professor helped me back up to my feet, and helped me walk me to a chair.

"OK Gilligan, I am going to check your vital signs again. Hold still." I did as he checked my eyes, my pulse, and other things.

"Are you sure your o.k. Gilligan?"He asked. I nodded. Then in walked Mary Ann.

"_Wow, is she cute." _I thought.

"Oh Gilligan, your finally awake!" She exclaimed.

_"I wonder if she's my wife, because she certainly is cute. Especially in those shorts." _I thought as she gave me a huge hug.

"Oh Gilligan, I was so worried about you."

"Hey, it's alright baby. I'm not going anywhere." She pulled away as the others looked at me funny.

"Baby? Gilligan, why did you call me that?" I laugh a small laugh.

"Funny Mary Ann. Aren't you my wife?" She gasped as the others looked at each other, and fainted.

"Am I your...wife?" She asked, whispering.

"I would think so, being as cute as you are." Then, I kissed her.

* * *

**R&amp;R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who have I can write back, check your inbox. For you others, I am doing my best. I am. Just please give me some time, and I will improve. On with the story.**

* * *

Mary Ann

When Gilligan kissed me, I felt like I _was_ his wife. I felt like the happiest girl alive. Oh, how can I tell him we're not really married? I don't think I can. Maybe the Professor can. Yeah, he can explain to Gilligan what is what. Oh, I forgot he fainted when Gilligan asked if I was his wife. What could I do but play along, which wasn't hard, because I wanted him to kiss me since I laid my eyes on him when I came aboard the _Minnow. _We finally pulled away for air, my face no doubt red.

"Your pretty when you blush." He told me, and I blushed even more. He smiled, and took my hand. Before he could say anything, everyone who fainted started to come around.

"Wow, I had a crazy dream. Gilligan's married to Mary Ann." The Skipper said, slowly getting to his feet. Gilligan laugh a little.

"Skipper, that is no dream." The Skipper looked at Gilligan before fainting again. Gilligan sigh before leaning down to push the Skipper into his hammock. When he accomplished that, the Professor took him by the arm.

"Come on Gilligan. I'd better see if there is any damage to you cranium." Gilligan tried to protest, but the Professor wouldn't listen. I hopped Gilligan was alright, but at the same time, I wondered if I would be able to convince him we weren't married. No, I can't do that to sweet Gilligan. He does so much for us, and ask for so little in return. If he thinks I'm his wife, then damn it, I'll be his wife.

Professor

I took Gilligan over to my hut to further look at his cranium. If there are any internal damage, he needs has seen by a doctor. Fortunately, I know a great deal of medical science.

"Okay Gilligan, lie down on the bed." He did, though he was most unhappy about it.

"Now, let's take a look at you head." That is when he got nervous.

"Oh no Professor! You are not cutting my head off!" I sigh, wondering if his low I.Q. is because he's been around the Skipper.

"Gilligan, all I meant is that I'm going to feel around your head to find any lacerations."

"Oh, that's different." I sigh and took a look around. Beside that nasty bump, there are no lacerations of any kind. That makes no sense. A coconut falling from that height should have cracked his cranium open.

"Okay, now I am going to test how your eyes react to light." I took out my flashlight, and told him to cover his left eye. When I flashed the light when I told him to drop his hand, it reacted normally. Same for his right.

"Now your pulse." He dropped his wrist in my hand. It seemed normal. So were all the rest of the tests.

"Professor, can I go now? I want to get back to my wife." Why is he saying Mary Ann is his wife? Maybe the hit on his cranium triggered a thought in his sub-conscience that he proposed to Mary Ann, and she agreed on being his wife, and they married. That is the only scientific answer that I have at this point. I will have to research it.

"Go ahead Gilligan. I have research to do." He jumped down and went to find Mary Ann. I shook my head and went to the many books I had on concussions. I maybe here a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Skipper

Gilligan finally went to bed, still thinking Mary Ann is his wife. Oh, what is wrong with my little buddy? Just then, the Professor came out of his cabin.

"Oh Professor, what's wrong with Gilligan?" He looked up from his book.

"Skipper, I have read about two-thirds of my book and head traumas and concussions, and I have not the slightest clue yet what is wrong with him. It could be just a minor concussion that could heal in a day or two, or it could be a blood clot in his cerebral cortex, that could take years to heal if we're not rescued." I paled at the thought of my little buddy having a blood clot. My father had it, and he barely survived the ordeal.

"Oh, Professor, what if he has a blood clot? We don't have what we need to help him!" He took off my captain's hat and whacked me over the head with it.

"Thanks Professor. I needed that."

"My pleasure. Now, I happened to find a crate of medical supplies that washed up on shore a few days ago. It comes with everything we need to make sure Gilligan has no blood clot. However, the one thing we lack is electricity to power the most important machines." I once again started to lose my mind..

"Now Skipper! You are a grown man. These's parts are home to electric eels, and we only need about eight or ten eels to power the machines." Oh, is that all? Well, then I guess Gilligan is in good hands then.

"Okay Professor. Just take care of my little buddy if he needs surgery." He told me he would, and went on reading his book. Oh, Gilligan please get better.

Mary Ann

"Come on Mary Ann, what did Gilligan do after the Professor checked his vital signs?" Ginger pressed me. I sighed. Normally, it's the other way around, with me pressing her about what the Professor did for her.

"No Ginger. It's private." She pouted.

"That's not fair Mary Ann." I smiled.

"Not fun when it's on the other side, is it?" She shook her head, and laid down to sleep. I, however, kept thinking of what Gilligan did for me. Oh, it was so romantic, and just made me fall for him even harder. I did, however, managed to tell him we weren't married. But, I shall tell you that latter. I am tired

* * *

**Lol. A little cliffhanger for you all. R&amp;R.**


End file.
